Hera
Hera belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. She is a part of the Twilight town PAW patrol as their Firefighter pup. Personality Hera is a fiesty tomboy. She has a take charge attitude and is always prepared to take center stage when things get tough. She seems to reek of confidence and others can sometimes find this a little jarring. However, Hera is very friendly and open. She does her best to be there for the team and lift up those who might be nervous. However, Hera can be incredibly sassy. She can have an attitude when things dont go her way, though she tries to avoid directing this at Coke. She is incredibly competitive, but she's not a sore loser. She also tends to jump to conclusions. Appearance Hera is a blonde poodle with a teddy bear cut. Her eyes are olive green, and her collar is a golden color. Job Hera is a Firefighter pup. She is called on missions when they need a fire to be put out or if there is some place they need to get up to that they need a ladder for. Uniform Her uniform is a lighter red color, and her crest is a Firefighter hose. Vehicle Her Vehicle is a lighter red firetruck with her crest on the side. Pup pack tools * Hose * Ladder Catch phrases 'Time to turn down the heat' Friends Coke: Hera and Coke are best friends. Though Coke is the leader of the team, Hera is his second in command and he knows he can always depend on her. The two love to joke and hang out. Trayci: Hera and Trayci are friends. Hera is always looking to try and lift Trayci up. She knows how nervous she can be and tries to help her. Trayci likes to go to Hera to talk. Meggie: Though they weren't at first, Hera and Meggie have grown to be best friends. The two love to hang out and have fun, always teasing each other. Hera tries to help Meggie when she is feeling pressured. Twiga: Twiga and Hera are best friends. Hera seems to always have a smile on her face when she's around him. The two have something special and are able to just talk and hangout. Gaia: Hera and Gaia are friends. Hera finds the Basset hound to be very enjoyable. Though they aren't incredibly close, Hera likes to hang out with Gaia and play in the dirt. Nutmeg: Hera and Nutmeg are friends. The two may not interact all that much as their jobs don't usually coincide, Hera has respect for Nutmeg. She does enjoy talking with him. Flare: Hera and Flare are friends..? Well, they're something, that's for sure. The two pups often do not see eye to eye and can have lots of fights. Sasha: Hera and Sasha are friends. Though she often doesn't get to see her, Hera loves to hangout with the Akita. She is extremely grateful to her for covering the night shifts. Shasta: Hera and Shasta are good friends. Hera knows that whenever Shasta shows up things are sure to become a lot of fun. She enjoys spending time with the peppy spunky husky. Rivals/Enemies Flare: The two are always butting heads and bugging each other. They can share the occassional laugh hut their arguing can drive others crazy. Butch: Butch and his gang are the greatest enemies the patrol has to face. Family Monalise: mom Schnitzel: father Dongato: brother Twiga: mates Trivia * She is the second in command of the Twilight town branch * of the PAW patrol. * She is single, but has no idea what her Sexual orientation is. * She was the third member to join. * She later marries Twiga * She has Claustrophobia Bio Stories she appears in Humble beginnings Gallery Twiga Haraka by MacBarrPup.jpg|An adorable picture of Haraka with her crush Twiga done by Macburr Twilight town patrol.png|Haraka and the Twilight town patrol Haraka_Ref1.png|Hera's old ref Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Female Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Poodles Category:Poodle Category:Las Angeles branch Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:Twilight town patrol member